Loving Pistol of Mine
by DaughteroftheWhiteWolf
Summary: Takes place after the episode of Vash almost killing Knives. VashOC NO FLAMES, please...
1. Beginnings

Loving Pistol of Mine  
  
Greetings all! This is one of my first Fanfic, so please shower me with gifts of praise. I would rather have that than flames. This may be drivel to some of those out there, but I put my heart.. or rather this character's heart into making this. Review! And enjoy! Oh, and some of the things may seem odd because this txt won't let me italicize. I know I should go through and fix it, but will for later chappies. I'm just lazy o.o . Sorry for the inconvience, me "special" writer.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Beginnings  
  
The sun beat down upon a practically non-existent town. With a population of sixty or more people, the town was normally quiet and empty. Most of the folks that lived there didn't come out of their houses. If someone did go out to buy supplies and such the other, "snoopers," would watch them with curiosity from their own windows.   
  
Among the dunes there sat some old unused, decapitated guard towers. Once in a while they would station someone there, but that was in the past. Now there is at least one guard that stands watch until night, then the person switches with another.   
  
There was a fear of a man.. a sixty billion double dollar worth..humanoid typhoon...Vash the Stampede. The fear wasn't so potent as it was when rumors of the man were about. It has been at least seven or more years since the word came.   
  
The town didn't have any visitors being sixty iles from the nearest ghost town. There was plenty of water for those that could, and couldn't afford the "clear gold."   
  
Sure, now there has been a rumor of a new person that has been living in one of the old, abandoned towers. The people in the town decided to let them be just as long as they didn't bother the town or provide any mischief. It seemed to be a man with long blond hair with yellow sunglasses, and a weird outfit. Since he didn't fit the description of Vash the Stampede which most of it has been replaced with rumors and myths, they didn't fear this man.   
  
"Can't really say how tall he is since we haven't seen him up close. He seemed to be lonely and just wanted to stay that way. Therefore, we have just let him alone," said a local fiftieths man. The blond man came in on a small horse-like creature (forgot what they are called). He seemed to have someone else with him, but they didn't investigate or bother with looking to see if it was actually a person. They concluded it was a bag of supplies because he didn't come out of the tower for at least a week. Still, ever so curious the locals appointed the guard to especially watch that area of the town. 


	2. Flash

REVIEW!!!! MINE NOT YOURS!!!! Visit Silver Dragon Youkai's ff if anyone else reads this crap called a story.  
  
From: Silver Dragon Youkai bad, my friend. I hope you keep writing! I hate it when people leave off. : (Oh the horse thing is a "Thomas", don't ask why they call it that, cause I don't know!) WRITE MORE SOON!!  
  
oo uhhhhh.... I knew it was called a Thomas. ----- (someone whispers she is lying through her teeth ..) HEY! How do you know I have teeth? (.....) Anyways... thank you for the correction. I will remember to switch it. I just couldn't think of their name. If it was something more like "GAPO" or something. I would remember it. I suffer from short term memory loss. I am kind of like Dorie off of Finding Nemo. I don't own that. Oh, and I don't own anything relating to Trigun. Except, Terra and other various things. Uh... Can I help you? -AN  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Flash (not the comic book char)  
  
I, Terra Gosper, am a little..okay, really curious about the man in the tower. Why was he there? But mostly, I eye that stupid animal that he keeps with him during the night and lets it roam during the day.   
  
OOOOFLASHBACK TO THE PASTOOOO  
  
I came here on accident. Running away from home was the hardest thing I could do in all my seventeen years of life. I had an older sister, a mother, and a stepfather. The stepfather had lived with us about six years now. I was only eleven when he came. My mother was single, and working to support me and my two years older sisters. I have never told her or my mother about the stepfather, which was about forty one years old, raping or molesting me. It was too much for me. I always felt guilty whenever he forced himself on me or did things to me. I felt too unclean for everything.   
  
I began to wan after the first year of him doing this. Lost weight, eyes ringed, a constant frown and a quiet suicidal disposition. Suddenly, I was taking every kind of drug imaginable was only twelve years old..imagine. A baby doing stuff like that.   
  
Flash zips across your screen  
  
Violation of my rights was a routine after the first year. A hollow shell of pain and suffering. My spirit always went somewhere..dreaming of escape from the life that I had lived. I HAD tried to commit suicide on several occasions. Once with a razor, twice with a rotten rope (the same rope..I was desperate), and once with pills. My mother knew something was wrong after the first attempt, but I kept my mouth shut on the threats of him saying, "I will kill you if you breathe a word of this." Now, I am seventeen years old. And I had decided to end it once and for all after six years of suffering the abuse in silence. I wanted to make myself feel better for once. And I tried.  
  
Author waves hands to distract  
  
I would shoot up in my room with the so-called drug heroine. The high make me feel better and more spontaneous. It seemed like a dream when I crept into the room with the silence of a hunter. Pulling out the stolen key, I opened the gun case. There were only two guns. One he had for hunting and the other pistol for whatnot, but he kept them like they were his heart's treasures. They were polished and cleaned on every inch of their gleaming surfaces.   
  
Author looks down shamed... I won't bother no more. -AN  
  
Grabbing some bullets, I placed them into the pistol like I had seen him do. Locked and loaded, I made my way to my "parents" room with a heavy heart that I thought would soon be free. I walked straight up to the bed, place the barrel to his balding head, cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger. A perfect ending to that chapter. His brains splattered all over as my mother's sudden and shocked scream shattered my ear drums. Finally snapping out of my reverie, I looked just as shocked as she was. It seemed like I was waking from a nightmare. A nightmare that I had caused. I felt my cheeks, they were wet with tears and blood. Panic took over and I ran out of the house. We had two Thomases (I wonder what a herd of Thomases are called... -AN) since the time he came to live with us. I put a saddle on one hurriedly and hopped on.   
  
I rode in the desert a whole night and half a day. The Thomas soon collapsed and refused to move anymore. Only then did I realize, I still had the six shooter pistol gripped tightly in my hand. I walked and walked, until I fortunately came upon this crappy town. Now, I don't know what to do.  
  
OOOOFLASH TO THE PRESENTOOOO  
  
I needed to get going again, I had been here for two days staying outside of the bar and in it during the day. Even water costs money, and that was solved by my pick pocketing skills (which were pretty crappy) used on the drunken patrons that visited often. They didn't even notice how much was gone. The patrons all accused it on their inebriation. Heh. If they only knew. I stole enough to buy supplies for myself.   
  
I am sure that my mother had put a bounty on my head, and I had heard a rumor of someone being killed by their own daughter. I figured that was me, and kept my mouth shut to the men that had said it. They said it indifferently like about a fly on the wall.  
  
"So where did this happen?" One asked.   
  
"100 iles away."  
  
"That isn't so far away ya know."   
  
"Yeah, yeah."   
  
"The only way that she could have killed him was through cowardice," a snotty nosed person squawked out. Several men had nodded.   
  
I stood up at that point, 5'7" small frame, purple eyes with long curling black hair that reached my waist. Some of the guys turned around to stare at me. My white cloak's hood over hung over my face so it wasn't visible to them. (That is how I kept my features hidden so they couldn't turn me in just in case.) I turned away and walked out to their not-so-quiet mutters of "weird stranger."  
  
I went after that to the mercantile and bought a bag of trail mix and a canteen of water. Gathering some random information, I figured that the next town was to the south east about twenty iles away and the quickest way was on a Thomas.  
  
AN- I can't believe how fast that went. I would love to pace myself, but I just like skipping around. I can't help it. Notice the way I switch subjects from zero to one second. Been busy lately. So, I will try to update ASAP. Oh, and Silver Dragon Youkai gets a year supply of pudding obtained from the set of "Dude Where's My Car?" They had it on not to long ago... can't remember. Funny movie. After watching it on regular tv about 2 years later... it's weird... 


End file.
